This invention relates to optical storage devices and, in particular, to an optical storage device having a surface feature in a print layer.
Optical storage devices are known in the relevant art. Common formats are the compact disc (CD) and the digital versatile disc (DVD) having optically-readable data pits in a rigid substrate. As these digital discs continue to proliferate in the marketplace, manufacturers seek to make their products distinctive from competitors"" products by adding text and artwork on the non-data surface.
Special optical effects, such as action images and holographic features, may be incorporated on the digital disc but require costly manufacturing steps. Also, digital discs are typically produced singly from an injection molding press, which keeps the manufacturing cost relatively high.
In addition, there is a problem with theft of popular digital discs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,508 xe2x80x9cOptical information storage disc for use with electronic article surveillance systemsxe2x80x9d issued to Montibrand et al., discloses an optical information storage disc adapted for use with an electronic article surveillance system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,380 xe2x80x9cArticle surveillance protection of flexible magnetic computer data storage discsxe2x80x9d issued to Harissis et al., discloses a magnetic data storage disc with a ferromagnetic surveillance ring-shaped marker integrally bonded to the disc substrate around the central aperture. While such anti-theft devices provide some degree of protection from theft, the need for additional manufacturing steps and special molds significantly add to the cost of the digital discs.
However, the present state of the art does not provide for the ability to inexpensively fabricate optical storage devices having special optical effects and anti-theft features.
Thus, there is a particular need for a system and method for an improved method of fabricating optical storage devices.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for providing inexpensive and unique optical storage devices.
The present invention provides for an optical storage medium fabricated from an optically-transparent flexible substrate providing a data layer, a reflective layer, and a print layer which includes a modified print layer region such as a lenticular region, a diffractive optical element, an embossed region, a holographic image, a radio-frequency article surveillance tag, or a magnetostrictive ferromagnetic material electronic article surveillance tag. The layers are individually formed and laminated or bonded together to form a laminated combination film which can be cut into a plurality of discs.